ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Damien Alptraum
|death_date = |birth_place =South Boston, Massachusetts |resides= Boston, Massachusetts |billed='Boston, Massachusetts' Cologne, Germany |trainer=Scott “Raven” Levy Chaotic Wrestling Training Staff |debut=October 31, 2006 |retired= |}} ' Damien Alptraum ' (born September 14, 1987 in South Boston, Massachusetts), better known by his ring name Nightmare, is an American professional wrestler currently working for United Wrestling Aggression & Extreme Fantasy Wrestling.. ~Moves~ Sitting/Corner Moves: Nightmare on Park Street (Tiger Mask: opponent is standing in the corner and I hit a moonsault kick off them causing the body to come forward, as they stager 2-3 steps forward I hit them with an Enzaguri) Heaven Ablaze (whisper in the wind) Second rope flying dropkick Top Rope Hurricanrana Running Knee (can be done either with the opponent standing or sitting in the corner) Face Wash (Running corner face kick) Tarantula Submission/Ground: Bow and Arrow Lock Dreamcatcher (Edgeacator) Insomnia (Tazzmission) Shining Wizard Standing 450 Splash Sweet Screams (Dragon Sleeper) The Apex (high Angle Boston Crab) The Buzz Kill (Standing Backflip leg drop) Cardiac Arrest (Armbar & Single Leg Boston Crab) Turnbuckle/Flying Moves: Radiant Eclipse (Shooting Star Press) Pouring Reign (Frog Splash) Diving Fist Drop Falling Away (Sliced Bread 2) 11th Hour (High Angle Moonsault) The Angel's Punishment (Corkscrew Moonsault leg drop) The Closed Casket Requiem (720 DDT) Caught in Sleep (Tree-Of-Woe followed with a impact foot stomp) The Recurring Nightmare (Backflip off Top Rope to Standing Moonsault) Super Never-Ending Nightmare (Top Rope Unpritier) Grapple: Double Arm DDT Double Arm Gutbuster Bow backbreaker Double Arm Suplex Dream Cutter (Bubba Cutter) Dropsault Half Nelson face buster Nightmare Effect (Evenflow DDT) The Last Sunrise (C-4, Can be done from the top rope as well) Running Karate Kick Brainbuster Twelve CC's (Gunn Stinger) Sweet Dreams (Novocain) Guillotine DDT Columbian Necktie (Cobra Clutch Suplex) Numbing the Pain (hammerlock into a flipping neckbreaker) The Breakdown (Spinning Kick to the back of the head, can be done both springboard or standing) Fav. Moves(list 5) The Breakdown (Spinning Kick) Columbian Necktie (Cobra Clutch Suplex) The Closed Casket Requiem (720 DDT) Caught in Sleep (Tree-Of-Woe followed with a impact foot stomp)Set-Up Move Nightmare Effect (evenflow ddt) Desperation/Weapon Move(3): Spraying Black Mist into an Opponents eyes (like Tajari) DoubleArm Suplex onto Thumbtacks Nightmare Effect onto Thumbtacks or through tables Finishers (List 3): Spiderz Web (Headscissors Octopus Stretch) DevilDriver(Lighting Sprial) The Never-Ending Nightmare(Corkscrew Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster) Managers Chelzea Diaz Theme Music Unearth-This Glorious Nightmare (Current EFW) Killswitch Engage- When Darkness Falls The Black Dahlia Murder- Funeral Thirst The Black Dahlia Murder- What A Horrible Night To Have A Curse (Current UWA) In wrestling ~Moves~ Sitting/Corner Moves: Nightmare on Park Street (Tiger Mask: opponent is standing in the corner and I hit a moonsault kick off them causing the body to come forward, as they stager 2-3 steps forward I hit them with an Enzaguri) Heaven Ablaze (whisper in the wind) Second rope flying dropkick Top Rope Hurricanrana Running Knee (can be done either with the opponent standing or sitting in the corner) Face Wash (Running corner face kick) Tarantula Submission/Ground: Bow and Arrow Lock Dreamcatcher (Edgeacator) Insomnia (Tazzmission) Shining Wizard Standing 450 Splash Sweet Screams (Dragon Sleeper) The Apex (high Angle Boston Crab) The Buzz Kill (Standing Backflip leg drop) Cardiac Arrest (Armbar & Single Leg Boston Crab) Turnbuckle/Flying Moves: Radiant Eclipse (Shooting Star Press) Pouring Reign (Frog Splash) Diving Fist Drop Falling Away (Sliced Bread 2) 11th Hour (High Angle Moonsault) The Angel's Punishment (Corkscrew Moonsault leg drop) The Closed Casket Requiem (720 DDT) Caught in Sleep (Tree-Of-Woe followed with a impact foot stomp) The Recurring Nightmare (Backflip off Top Rope to Standing Moonsault) Super Never-Ending Nightmare (Top Rope Unpritier) Grapple: Double Arm DDT Double Arm Gutbuster Bow backbreaker Double Arm Suplex Dream Cutter (Bubba Cutter) Dropsault Half Nelson face buster Nightmare Effect (Evenflow DDT) The Last Sunrise (C-4, Can be done from the top rope as well) Running Karate Kick Brainbuster Twelve CC's (Gunn Stinger) Sweet Dreams (Novocain) Guillotine DDT Columbian Necktie (Cobra Clutch Suplex) Numbing the Pain (hammerlock into a flipping neckbreaker) The Breakdown (Spinning Kick to the back of the head, can be done both springboard or standing) Fav. Moves(list 5) The Breakdown (Spinning Kick) Columbian Necktie (Cobra Clutch Suplex) The Closed Casket Requiem (720 DDT) Caught in Sleep (Tree-Of-Woe followed with a impact foot stomp)Set-Up Move Nightmare Effect (evenflow ddt) Desperation/Weapon Move(3): Spraying Black Mist into an Opponents eyes (like Tajari) DoubleArm Suplex onto Thumbtacks Nightmare Effect onto Thumbtacks or through tables Finishers (List 3): Spiderz Web (Headscissors Octopus Stretch) DevilDriver(Lighting Sprial) The Never-Ending Nightmare(Corkscrew Facebuster) Championships and accomplishments :*''Extreme Fantasy Wrestling (2 times & Current) :*EFW Undisputed Championship :*EFW World Heavy Weight Championship (1 time) :*EFW Championship (1 time) :*EFW Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ Ash Continental Wrestling Federation :*CWF World Championship (3 Times) :*CWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/Ash :*CWF Television Championship (1 time) :*CWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) :*CWF United States Championship (1 time) :*CWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) United Wrestling Aggression :*''UWA Tag Team Championship (3 Times) 2 w/Morbid 1w/the Problem